1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a urine bag carrier to be worn by an incontinent person for carrying a urine bag on the leg. More specifically, this invention is directed to a fabric undergarment to carry a urine bag. A waistband supports the weight of the urine bag from a person's waist, and the garment loosely envelopes the person's thigh.
2. Prior Art.
Those individuals who are afflicted with certain urological diseases so that the urinary tract is blocked or loses its ability to retain the natural discharge of urine from the body are usually provided with a device for collecting and storing urine. Common methods comprise fitting the patient with an indwelling urinary bladder drainage catheter or an external catheter that are connected by means of a long extension tube to a vinyl or latex urine collecting bag. The collecting bag is often supplied with straps so that the bag can be affixed to the thigh or calf of the patient.
The urine collecting bag is typically rectangular in shape and is provided with an inlet orifice located in the top portion and a drain valve located in the bottom. Typically, the open end of the urinary bladder catheter is connected to the inlet orifice of the bag via an elastomeric tube. The urine enters the bag through the top inlet orifice and is typically drained from the bag through a bottom swing valve which is usually formed of a rigid plastic material. The urinary drainage bag typically holds about 300 ml of urine. The bag is normally held to the thigh of the patient by means of two elastic rubber straps. Although this type of collection device can be hidden from view underneath the patient's clothing, the device has several disadvantages. First, the rubber straps have a tendency to curl up and roll down the patient's leg. This problem is intensified as the bag is filled with urine and becomes heavy. As the bag migrates down a patient's leg, the catheter may be disturbed. Continuous shifting and moving of the bag are accompanied by constant pulling or tugging on the catheter attached thereto. Such constant movement of the catheter can produce irritation along the inner surface of the bladder that, in turn, may cause chronic bleeding. This bleeding may directly contribute to infection of the bladder, prostate, urethra and cystotomy stoma or opening. Even when the patient is in a horizontal position, when the bag becomes half full, it begins to shift and pull the attached catheter. This leads to bladder spasms, pain, loss of sleep, etc. Furthermore, when the bag is filled to capacity overnight, often it shift to rest on the mattress. As a result, the bag is without any effective support. when the patient struggles to rise and empty the bag. Each motion causes movement in the bag which is accompanied by sharp pain as the bag pulls on the catheter which moves within the bladder cavity. Second, the rubber straps, if worn for an extended period of time, cause primary skin irritation due to the pressure, heat, friction and lack of air circulation between the straps and the patient's skin. Third, since the straps are elastic, they are incapable of holding up the weight of the bag as it is filled with urine, even if the straps lay flat against the patient's thigh and are positioned high up on the thigh. Also as a consequence of the elastic nature of the straps, the position of and tension on the straps must be constantly adjusted as the bag fills with urine. On the other hand, if the straps are stretched too tightly around the leg, pain may result as well as restricted blood circulation in the leg. Fourth, if the bag becomes too full and the straps fail, the bag may fall, resulting in urine spilling out of the urine bag or inflicting severe pain in the patient as the indwelling catheter is subjected to a sharp outward pull.
Furthermore, the positioning of the urine bag flat against the patient's thigh has numerous disadvantages. The large surface area of the bag in constant contact with the skin can cause irritation, chafing, itching and even infection. Small amounts of urine leaked from the catheter/bag inlet connection can seriously complicate the problem.
An additional problem is that as the bag fills, the urine is collects at the bottom portion thereof, causing the bottom portion to bulge, which forces the lower edge of the bag to curl inwardly, i.e. toward the patient. This forces the rigid drain valve to press against the patient's skin. This pressure increases as the bag fills with urine. It has been found that when a typical 300 ml capacity bag is filled to about 75 ml, the weight becomes too great for the rubber straps to hold the bag firmly. This leads to shifting or sliding of the bag and results in the patient's discomfort. Many patients feel compelled to frequently empty the bag as a result. This leads to inefficient use of the bag volume.
From the above description, it is clear that the conventional method of securing a urine bag to the patient's thigh by means of elastic straps is highly painful to the patient and needs much improvement. The present invention is made to correct all of the above defects found in connection with the conventional method.
The disposable plastic bag is customarily clamped or held to the leg of a patient by elastic latex bands tightly encircling the patient's leg. This method, employed in earlier urine collecting apparatus, constricts the leg, and tends to reduce blood circulation in the leg. As a result, this method is uncomfortable to the wearer. The bands are prone to cause irritation of the skin by causing blisters and pulling body hair. Consequently various harness systems for supporting a urine collection bag from the waist have been developed.
One such system is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,785 to Barto. Barto shows a harness support system for a disposable urine bag. The system has a separate, disposable, urine collection bag attached to a support sheet. The sheet is designed to hang from art adjustable belt that encircles the wearer's waist when in use. Barto also shows leg bands designed to fit around the patient's leg to secure the support sheet to the leg, with the urine bag affixed thereto. These leg bands tend to be a constant source of irritation and discomfort to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,251 to Hayman shows a disposable urine drainage bag and support harness system. The Hayman invention teaches a urine drainage bag that is formed integrally with a plastic support sheet. The plastic support sheet is not provided with a means to attach the drainage bag to the leg of the patient. However, the entire support sheet is suspended from the waist and is in contact with the leg of the patient. The support sheet is constructed of plastic, which does not "breathe" and is therefore a source of discomfort to the patient especially in hot weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,358 to Johnson teaches a urine bag carrier that comprises a pouch with a stretchable front panel. The Johnson device provides a waist encircling belt which supports a pouch via straps for holding a urine bag. Additionally, the urine bag is secured to the leg of the patient by horizontal straps which encircle the leg of the wearer. The urine bag holding pouch is provided with a stretchable material to firmly hold the bag within the pouch. The stretchable material comprising the front panel of the pouch exerts a compressive force on the urine bag, especially when the bag becomes full. Additionally, the leg encircling straps are irritating and uncomfortable to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,420 to Horton teaches a collection chamber support device. This device also teaches straps which encircle the thigh of the wearer that are uncomfortable to the patient.
Another method utilized as a urinary leg bag holder are elastic "sleeves" that encircle the leg of the wearer. An example of such a device is UROCARE.RTM. product no. 6384. This holder is a 95% cotton, 5% lycra "sleeve" which has broad elasticated cotton bands combined with a stretchable fabric to insure that the urine bag is secured firmly to the leg. A problem with this type of device is that it tightly and completely encompasses the leg and is therefore potentially uncomfortable if worn during warm weather. Additionally, any device that is supported by elastic utilizes a compressive force for support and is likely to be uncomfortable if worn for an extended period of time.